El resultado de una pregunta
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Natsu - ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? Lucy al escuchar esta pregunta quedó paralizada… ¿Estaba jugándole una broma? ¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a explicarle "eso" a él? ¿Podrá? Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con otra de mis locas historias.

Hay algo que quiero dejar en claro, esta historia sólo se vino a mi mente, me pareció divertida y... ¡taran! Aquí la tienen.

Así que es muy posible que encuentren cosas incoherentes, además de que las personalidades de Lucy y Natsu son muy diferentes en mi historia. Habiendo dicho esto los dejo leerlo, disfrutenlo y... ¡no me odien por mis locuras!

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?<p>

Lucy se encontraba en la barra de Fairy Tail pensando en cómo haría para reunir de nuevo el dinero de la renta, cuando escucha el inicio de una discusión. Allí estaban Gray, Cana y Natsu, discutiendo como cualquier otro día, nada anormal, a excepción del tema de discusión…

Natsu -¿De qué hablan?-

Cana y Gray - De Levy- Lo dicen de forma sonriente y picara.

Natsu - ¿De Levy?- Lo dice bastante confundido.

Gray – ¿A caso no sabes? –

Natsu - ¿?-

Cana al ver la cara de confusión de Natsu le habla de las buenas nuevas –Levy está embarazada-

Natsu -¿Qué?

Gray – Ese Gajeel anda con todo. Nunca imaginé que la fuera a embarazar-

Cana – Y eso que tienen poco de pareja-

Natsu seguía con su cara típica de signo de interrogación. Al notar esto Cana le pregunta.

Cana – ¿Natsu entiendes lo que estamos diciendo?

Natsu volteo a ver a Cana y a Gray, cerró los ojos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo –no-

Cana y Gray sólo atinaron a reír como locos.

Natsu - ¿De qué se ríen? – lo dijo un poco molesto

Cana – No puedo creer que no sepas algo así- lo dice mientras ríe

Gray – ¿Eso significa que tampoco sabes como se hacen los bebés? – lo dice con tono de burla y llorando de risa

Natsu – ¡Te voy a matar hielito!- lo dice muy molesto y con llamas en las manos.

Gray – ¡Inténtalo si puedes cabeza de humo!

Gracias a esa discusión se generó una gran pelea que dejó muchas cosas destrozadas. Lucy no alcanzó a escuchar la discusión, pero si pudo ver la gran pelea y hasta salió herida debido a ella.

Esa noche en casa de Lucy

Lucy –Auch- Todavía me duele la cabeza, tengo mala suerte siempre me lanzan algo- decía mientras habría la puerta de su casa y encendía la luz.

Natsu – ¡Hola Lucy!- decía con su gran sonrisa y sentado en la cama de esta.

Lucy gritó automáticamente y como reflejo le dio una gran patada.

Natsu - ¡Lucy!, eso dolió-

Lucy – Perdón Natsu, es que me diste un gran susto. No sabía que estabas aquí, tal vez deberías de avisarme. A todo esto, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

Natsu – Bueno es que hay algo que te quiero preguntar. Le pregunté a muchas personas y nadie me quiso responder – lo dice un poco enfadado.

Lucy – Pregúntame, si tengo una respuesta a tu duda con gusto te la daré – lo dice con una sonrisa cálida, que no solía mostrarle a nadie más que a Natsu.

Natsu – Lo que pasa es que Cana y Gray me dijeron que Levy estaba embarazada y…

Lucy – ¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada, yo seré la madrina del bebé y… - Lucy se perdió en su fantasía de cómo sería el hijo de Levy, así que olvidó que Natsu estaba allí.

Natsu – ¡LUCY!-

Lucy – Perdón- lo dice un poco avergonzada. – Es sólo que me emociona mucho que mi mejor amiga vaya a tener un bebé. Pero volviendo a ti, ¿cuál era tu duda? –

Natsu – Esa-

Lucy - ¿Cuál?-

Natsu - ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Lucy al escuchar esta pregunta quedó paralizada… ¿Estaba jugándole una broma?

¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a explicarle "eso" a él?

Punto de vista de Lucy

Demonios Lucy, ¿cómo rayos le explicarás eso?, pero la pregunta del millón ¿cómo es que no sabe sobre "eso"? Alguien debería de haberle explicado, después de todo no es un niño. Pero allí ando de bocona, prometiendo cosas que no puedo cumplir. El mayor problema es que es hombre, una cosa es explicarle a una chica porque sabes bien como son las cosas y hay más confianza, pero… ¿a un chico?

Podría fingir que no sé de qué me habla… Si seré tonta, ya demostré que sé algo del tema al hablar del bebé de Levy.

Lucy – Natsu, creo que no puedo responder tu pregunta-

Le dije eso con las mejillas rojas, casi temblando porque esos "temas" me ponen nerviosa.

Natsu - ¿No sabes la respuesta?- lo dice algo decepcionado.

Vi la cara de Natsu, se le veía bastante decepcionado, y cómo no, si nadie le quería responder a su pregunta, significa que soy su última esperanza.

Lucy – Si la sé, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para responderla-

Natsu – Por favor Lucy, necesito saber, no podré soportar más las burlas de los demás por ser ignorante.

Lucy - …. Mmm…. Ush… Está bien – totalmente roja y avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

Después de algunos minutos de la dichosa respuesta.

Después de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y yo ya ni podía recordar mi antiguo color de piel de tan roja que me encontraba.

Cuando él comenzó a hacerme preguntas me avergoncé aun más.

Natsu - ¿Cómo se supone que mi pene se pondrá duro? – lo dice con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando me preguntó eso sentí que moría. Para poder responder a cada pregunta tomé mucho aire, traté de tranquilizarme y responder de la mejor forma.

Lucy – Bu… Bueno… eso pasa por el contacto que tengas con una chica. Como tocar su cuerpo o imaginar cosas con ella -

Natsu – Pero… Yo nunca…-

Lucy – Bueno por hoy creo que es suficiente- dije con voz temblorosa mientras me paraba. Hasta mis piernas temblaban

Natsu- Lucy aun tengo dudas- lo dice con cierto puchero en su rostro.

Lucy – Nos vemos Natsu, adiós- mientras lo saca de la casa, casi a empujones.

Apenas cerré la puerta y caí al suelo, estaba muy avergonzada. Natsu es mi amigo, pero hablarle de esas "cosas" no era fácil. Nunca pensé que él no sabía nada del tema del sexo.

Pude percatarme de que Natsu nunca había tenido una erección por el tipo de preguntas que me hizo, pero… se me hizo algo extraño, ¿un chico de 17 años que no ha tenido una erección? Sé que estamos hablando de Natsu, un chico que se comporta como niño y ve a las mujeres casi como hombres. Pero un hombre es un hombre. Tal vez ni siquiera lo ha notado.

El siguiente día llegó. Lucy no vio en todo el día a Natsu y agradeció mucho por ello, ya que no sabía si podría verlo a la cara después de la dichosa plática.

Punto de vista de Natsu

En la noche

Sigo teniendo muchas dudas. Hay cosas que simplemente no comprendo (mientras lo piensa se mete por la ventana a la casa de Lucy).

Natsu – ¿Lucy? ¿Estás en casa?- revisa toda la casa, al no encontrarla decide fijarse si está en el baño-

¿Lucy estará aquí? Si está aquí le daré un susto (lo piensa con cara divertida).

Abrí la puerta del baño lentamente para así asustarla, pero vi algo que no imaginé…

* * *

><p>¿Ustedes qué creen que vio?<p>

PD: ese Natsu es exageradamente ingenuo (rayando en lo tonto jajaja). Pero eso lo hace algo chistoso (para mí).

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy se encontraba dándose un baño mientras tarareaba su canción favorita, se le veía muy tranquila lavando su cuerpo sin imaginar que alguien la observaba.

Natsu se petrificó al ver a Lucy bañarse, eso en definitiva era extraño en él.

Él nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en una chica, además no era la primera vez que veía a Lucy sin ropa… Entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

Inevitablemente su atención se centró en el busto de la chica… ahora se daba cuenta lo prominentes que las tenía…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba apunto de salir salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Lucy salió del baño con solo su toalla puesta y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu sentado en su cama.

Lucy - ¿Natsu? , ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Natsu – Es sólo que te quería preguntar unas cosas-

Punto de vista de Lucy

Cuando vi a Natsu en mi cama me sorprendí un poco, y no porque estuviera en mi casa sino porque me encontraba muy distraída en mis pensamientos.

En el momento que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo me pregunté que querría decirme.

Natsu –Lucy… Hace unos momentos te vi…-

Cuando me dijo eso me puse muy roja y automáticamente grité

Lucy - ¡¿Qué? –

Natsu – Es que te quería dar un susto, pero te estabas bañando-

Al escuchar eso perdí toda esperanza de poder casarme algún día, pero después pensé, estamos hablando de Natsu, seguro y ni le importó. Por este pensamiento es que me pude relajar un poco, aunque no dejaba de ser incómodo saber que un hombre me había visto desnuda.

Lucy – Bueno ya no importa, ya puedes irte a tu casa – todavía un poco molesta y avergonzada.

Natsu – Es que aun quiero preguntarte algo-

Lucy – Dime para que… -

Natsu - ¿Por qué me siento así?-

Lucy- ¿Cómo? –

Natsu – Como… Aprisionado… - mientras hay un leve sonrojo en su rostro y señala ligeramente sus partes nobles.

Cuando me dijo eso me puse muy roja… ¡No pude evitar ver a lo que ser refería! ¡Tenía una erección!

Lucy – ¡kyaaaa! ¡Eres un pervertido! – Mientras se lo dice empuja a Natsu

Empujé a Natsu pero no calculé bien mis movimientos así que ambos resbalamos y caímos al suelo… Quedando en una posición muy comprometedora….

Apenas si medio sobé mi cabeza, cuando sentí que algo oprimía mi seno derecho y mi cintura… Eran las manos de Natsu… pero tal vez eso no era lo peor, sino que, Natsu estaba sobre mí, entre mis piernas y mi toalla se había deslizado hasta mis caderas…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo pude sentir entre mis piernas algo muy cálido y duro que se oprimía contra mi sexo.

Natsu – En verdad son muy suaves – Mientras lleva su otra mano al seno faltante de Lucy y los masajea…

No pude evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido, la forma en que me tocó me provocó muchas sensaciones desconocidas.

Lucy – Deja…-

Mi mente estaba muy confusa, esas sensaciones me estaban distrayendo demasiado, no me dejaban pensar con claridad…

Pero Natsu no se detuvo, sus manos eran curiosas y no iban a parar hasta conocer la razón de sus reacciones.

Punto de vista de Natsu

Sin querer caí sobre Lucy quedando entre sus piernas y una de mis manos en su seno.

Más de una vez mi rostro había quedado entre sus senos pero nunca me había sentido como ahora. Su seno se sentía muy suave y cálido, sin darme cuenta mi otra mano ya había viajado hacia su otro seno, comencé a mover mis manos para poder sentir con mayor libertad su suavidad. Lucy se quejó, no sentí que le disgustara lo que hacía así que seguí explorando.

Mientras tocaba sus senos me dio mucha curiosidad por saber que se sentiría llevarme uno a la boca. Por alguna razón pensé que sería delicioso hacerlo…

Punto de vista de Lucy

Natsu tomó uno de mis senos y lo llevó a su boca. Sentí un gran escalofrío, mi cuerpo se tensó y relajó una y otra vez por la forma en que movía su boca. Succionando suavemente mi pezón…

No pude evitar arquearme ligeramente, de tal forma que nuestros cuerpos se apegaron más. Al hacer esto rosé sin querer mi sexo con el de él. No pude evitar gemir por la sensación que eso me causó. Escuché a Natsu gemir ligeramente al sentir el contacto de nuestras partes íntimas…

Punto de vista de Natsu

Lucy se apegó más a mí causando sensaciones muy extrañas en mí. Sentí como si una fuerza recorriera mi cuerpo con gran velocidad, haciéndome sentir al mismo tiempo cierta pesadez. Sin darme cuenta como reacción inmediata apliqué mayor fuerza en uno de sus senos provocando que ella se quejara por el dolor.

Lucy al sentir ese dolor en su pecho pudo pensar con claridad, dándose cuenta de que la situación que se estaba propiciando no era exactamente la mejor.

Lucy – ¡Alejate!- Mientras rápidamente se acomoda su toalla y arroja a Natsu contra la pared

Punto de vista de Lucy

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, hace un momento Natsu y yo estábamos a punto de…

¡Nooo! Ni siquiera me atrevo a decirlo en mis pensamientos… ¿En qué estas pensando Lucy? Sé que Natsu es mi amigo, pero ¿permitirle hacer esas cosas? Sí debo de estar loca.

Natsu se incorpora, quedando sentado en el suelo frente a Lucy.

Lucy – Creo que debes de marcharte – lo dice mirando a otra parte y roja de la pena.

Natsu –Lucy… No sé por qué hice eso…- Mirando a otro lado y sonrojado

Lucy – Sólo vete –

Natsu intenta pararse pero inmediatamente cae sentado de nuevo.

Lucy -¿Qué ocurre?-

Natsu –Parece que no puedo caminar bien-

Lucy – ¿Por qué?

Natsu –Me duele mí… - mientras se señala ligeramente sus partes bajas

Lucy – ¡kyaaa!, ¡no lo digas!- lo dice eufórica

Rayos, no puede ser verdad… No podrá irse si no se "calma" primero.

Una vez leí que los hombres suelen tener problemas con sus erecciones… sino se les "satisface" les duele… y dependiendo del grado de excitación es el dolor…

Lucy –Ven conmigo al baño- mientras toma uno de los brazos de él y lo pasa sobre su cuello, ayudándolo así a llegar al baño.

Lucy – Creo que con esto te sentirás mejor – mientras abre la llave de la regadera

Natsu – Tengo mucho calor-

Lucy –Lo noté-

La verdad es que la temperatura de Natsu está muy elevada… Siempre que estoy cerca de Natsu siento el calor de su cuerpo, y desde que recuerdo ha sido mayor al de los demás, pero hoy es casi insoportable.

Ayudé a Natsu como pude para que se refrescara en la bañera, estando dentro de esta, me sorprendió que aún se quejara de calor y lo peor es que el agua se estaba volviendo tibia al contacto con él.

Natsu –Lucy necesito quitarme la ropa- lo dice un poco ido como si estuviera enfermo

¿Será que ha enfermado repentinamente?, esa fue la primera pregunta que cruzó por mi mente, pero al momento de considerar quitarle la ropa mi vista se fijó en esa parte que aun seguía erecta.

¿Y si todo es causado por "eso"? ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer? A menos de que haga "eso"… ¡pero no es una opción! Debo de hacer algo al respecto la situación no se ve muy bien…

Punto de vista de Natsu

Lucy – Natsu, no malinterpretes lo que estoy a punto de hacer- con una cara bastante roja

Natsu - ¿Qué…?-

De pronto sentí las manos de Lucy sobre mi pecho… Me sacudí levemente ante el contacto… A pesar del calor de mi cuerpo podía distinguir claramente las sensaciones que me provocaban sus manos…

Con un poco de esfuerzo me quitó mi chaleco a petición mía… A pesar de esto no me relajé mucho, ya que donde tenía mayor calor era en "esa" parte de mi cuerpo…

¿Por qué de repente comencé a sentirme así?... Esto comenzó en el momento que la vi en el baño y se acrecentó al tocar sus pechos… pero… ¿por qué?...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que algo bajaba desde mi pecho hasta esa "zona"… El calor creció aun más y el dolor en esa parte… ese ardor casi insoportable se intensificó… Provocando en mi cierta desesperación por algo, pero no sé por qué…

Pronto me di cuenta de que era la mano de Lucy la que recorría mi pecho y llegaba a esa parte.

Lucy – Natsu en realidad no se me ocurre otra forma de ayudarte… haré lo que… pueda…-

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior sorprendiéndome y a la vez desesperándome.

Natsu - ¿Qué ha…ces? –

A penas si pude pronunciar esas palabras por la tensión que había en mi cuerpo.

Lucy – sólo no me veas fijamente-

¿Lucy estaba desnudándome? ¿También era curiosa o qué?

Dejé de pensar en el momento que sus manos tomaron mi pene…

No respiré por unos segundos por la descarga eléctrica que eso me propinó…

Natsu - ¿Lucy? – lo dice con la voz un poco temblorosa

Lucy tomó en miembro entre sus manos con gran nerviosismo, era algo que nunca antes había hecho y que no sabía si podría hacer… Después de todo era la primera vez que veía tal "cosa"…

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar esa parte de mi ser, de arriba abajo, de forma muy lenta… Pude sentir la cabeza me daba vueltas… Poco a poco pude sentir que el ritmo subía… Según subía el ritmo yo gemía un poco más, esa sensación en verdad me estaba gustando… Pero de pronto paró…

Abrí mis ojos para observar lo que sucedía a pesar de que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. En su rostro pude notar una ligera confusión…

Punto de vista de Lucy

¿Qué rayos? Llevo varios minutos haciendo esto y no logro que haya algún cambio en "esa" parte de Natsu… No sé si podré tolerar la vergüenza por mucho tiempo más…

Tal vez… La razón sea…

El rostro de Lucy que ya se había relajado un poco se tornó rojo violentamente…

Yo nunca he hecho "eso"… Pero es "eso" o seguir más tiempo haciendo "esto" sin lograr un cambio verdadero…

Lucy decidió seguir, decidida a lograr un verdadero "cambio" en Natsu

Lucy tomó con firmeza el miembro de Natsu y lentamente comenzó a llevarlo a su boca…

Ella temía que no fuera posible por el tamaño de este, pero conforme lo introdujo en su boca notó que a pesar de ser prominente, si lo podía saborear…

Esto causó espasmos en el cuerpo de Natsu, quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando…

Lucy había leído muchas cosas sobre la sexualidad, pero estaba segura que lo más complicado era llevar la teoría a la práctica…

Comenzó a meter y sacar de su boca esa parte de Natsu, tratando de que no lastimarlo con los dientes. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como si este fuera una paleta y comenzó a lamerlo como si en verdad lo fuera.

Pasó su lengua de arriba a bajo, rápido y lento. Hizo círculos con su lengua en esta zona tan sensible y volvió a meterlo en su boca, su ritmo era lento y tortuoso para Natsu, así que este como respuesta automática llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Lucy para guiarla en el ritmo.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue más y más rápido, llevando así a Natsu al climax.

Punto de vista de Natsu

Su boca comenzó a jugar con mi miembro, como si fuera una paleta… Sentir sus labios alrededor mio subir y bajar… sentir su lengua recorrerme y su saliva humedecerme, me dio un río de placeres que nunca en mi vida había tenido… Era incomparable… Era como abrir los ojos y encontrar conque en realidad no conocía nada… Todo antes era tan borroso y ahora… Comenzaba a verse claro…

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cabeza… Mi cuerpo me pedía más, con mayor rapidez… Algo en mi deseaba salir… Sentía una gran presión en mi cuerpo que se estaba acumulando sólo en "esa parte", causándome desesperación… Una parte de mi no quería explotar… Pero otra ya no toleraba esa presión… En algún momento no pude más y lo dejé salir…

Natsu – Lu…cy…-

Punto de vista de Lucy

Natsu dejó parte de su ser en mi boca y parte de mi rostro…

Lo escuché gemir varias veces… Debo de admitir que eso causó reacciones en mi que no imaginé… Y escucharlo decir mi nombre al llegar al clímax, debo de admitirlo, alimentó mi ego… Eso significaba que había disfrutado de mi "trabajo", al menos ahora sabía de algo en lo que no era tan torpe…

Apenas entendí lo que yo misma estaba diciendo opté por salir rápido del baño.

Acababa de hacer cosas que en mi vida imaginé haría y mucho menos con mi mejor amigo… Me dejé llevar por la situación… Por mi propia curiosidad…

Algo en mi se alegraba de haber visto esa faceta de Natsu, en la que sólo se rendía al placer… Una que estaba completamente segura nadie antes había visto, ni siquiera, Lissana…

Una parte de mi, supongo mi conciencia, me regañó… El que juega con fuego se quema…

Me miré al espejo y en mi rostro aun había restos de ese líquido cálido… Lavé mi rostro en la cocina y después me vestí, para salir lo más rápido posible de mi casa… Tenía mucho en qué pensar… Y con Natsu allí… En ese estado… Sabía que no lo lograría….


	3. Chapter 3

Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado naolang y Ashura - Uzumaki

Estoy trabajando aun en el capítulo 4, en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre terminaré el capítulo (es muy probable que en semana santa). Creanme que si por mí fuera ya lo habría acabado hehehe pero mi amigo el Quijote no me deja (un buen libro, pero bastante largo).

Ahora si, los dejo leer a gusto.

* * *

><p>Deseo<p>

Habían pasado ya algunos días, Natsu no había ido a casa de Lucy como antes acostumbraba… Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello, ya que después de todo, había sido ella la que había cruzado esa delgada línea que los separaba…

Punto de vista de Lucy

He visto a Natsu de lejos y apenas si cruzamos palabras… no hemos realizado trabajos juntos… el otro día lo vi salir con Cana supongo a un trabajo… me siento… sola…

Nunca pensé que no ver entrar a Natsu por mi ventana o encontrarlo en mi cuarto me afectaría tanto… me siento mala amiga, de cierta forma me aproveché de la situación, sé que pude haber evitado ese "incidente" pero no lo hice… ahora sé que Natsu no era el único con cierta curiosidad en su ser…

Me asusta que no volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, los mejores amigos…

Los días siguen pasando y me siento peor, ahora es como si ya no estuviera en mi hogar… El día de ayer intenté hablar con Natsu, pero no logré nada… tenía que realizar un trabajo y salió apresurado… cada vez que me acerco a él toma cierta distancia de mí… ya no me trata como a una amiga, ahora es como si fuera una simple conocida… ¿acaso fue tan malo lo que hice? Quisiera aclararlo todo, pero no veo cómo…

Hoy intentaré hablar con él por última vez…

Esa tarde Lucy encontró a Natsu cerca del río en el que a veces pescaban juntos, al verlo solo decidió hablar con él…

Lucy – Natsu… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – lo dice con un poco de duda

Natsu - ¿Lucy? Mmm… si claro – Mientras voltea y hace un gesto un tanto nuevo en él

Lucy – Discúlpame por lo de la otra vez… yo…-

Natsu – ¿De qué hablas? – lo dice un tanto desubicado

Lucy – De lo que pasó esa noche en mi casa – con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

Natsu - ….. – también con las mejillas ligeramente rojas

Lucy – Creo que no fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado… siento que a causa de ello nuestra amistad se ha ido difuminando… - lo dice con preocupación en su voz

Natsu – Lucy…- mientras la mira fijamente

Lucy – Es mi culpa que te comportes así conmigo… de verdad que no volverá a pasar algo así… pero quisiera que nuestra amistad no desapareciera… eres mi mejor amigo Natsu…

Punto de vista de Natsu

Pude ver a Lucy un poco decaída… no vi en su rostro la vitalidad de siempre… desde hacía algunos días la veía algo apartada, muy pensativa… en varias ocasiones pensé en acercarme a platicar con ella como siempre, pero no pude… desde "ese" día sentía como si una barrera de cristal nos separa, no había nada entre ambos pero era como si lo fuera…

Desde lo ocurrido en su casa me sentí muy inquieto, aprisionado en mi mismo, las preguntas que antes tenía se habían acrecentado con el paso de los días al igual que mi distancia con Lucy…

Tratando de encontrar una solución a mis dudas recurrí a Cana…

Comencé a hacer misiones sencillas con ella, en los descansos de camino o regreso al gremio le hice muchas preguntas… todas las respondió, se burló de mi en varias ocasiones pero aun así me explicó… a pesar de que no le mencioné el nombre de Lucy ella me dijo – tienes deseo sexual por Lucy -

Cana me explicó que mi distancia con Lucy estaba relacionada con ese "deseo" que yo tenía por Lucy.

Desde ese momento varias cosas empezaron a tener sentido para mi…

Lucy había intentado hablar conmigo, pero lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de ella. Y ahora, estaba frente a ella, frente a algo inevitable…

Natsu – Lucy… creo que debemos de tomar cierta distancia entre nosotros…- mientras mira ligeramente para otro lado

Lucy – ¿fue tan grave lo que hice? – lo decía mientras su voz comenzaba a cortarse

No pude evitar mirar el rostro de Lucy y noté que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Hace cuestión de días nada de lo sucedido me habría importado… pero después de esas platicas con Cana mi forma de ver a Lucy había cambiado demasiado…

Natsu – Lucy… creo que si continuamos nuestra amistad… puedo hacerte daño… -

Lucy – ¿Hacerme daño?- con cierta confusión en su voz

Natsu – Lucy… yo ya no te veo sólo como mi amiga o mi compañera de equipo… - mientras se sonroja levemente

Lucy - ¿? – mientras mira a Natsu fijamente

Natsu – Ahora te veo como una mujer… - mientras la mira al rostro

Lucy – A qué… -

Natsu – Desde esa vez en tu casa… no he parado de pensar en lo sucedido… cada vez que estas cerca siento muchas cosas… quiero tocar tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuerpo… quiero hacerte mía… - Lo dice mientras toma el cabello de Lucy entre sus dedos

Punto de vista de Lucy

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada… esas palabras… me hicieron sonrojarme totalmente…

Cuando su mano tomó mi cabello entre sus dedos no pude evitar temblar ligeramente… no supe que decir ante tal confesión…

Desde "esa" vez no había platicado con él, ni lo había visto de cerca… en ese momento Natsu era en verdad un chico atractivo, en ese instante era lo único para mí… cuando su mano derecha se posó sobre mi mejilla izquierda dejando de lado mi cabello, no pude evitar recargarme ligeramente en esta… cerré un poco los ojos dejándome llevar por esa leve caricia en mi mejilla…

Natsu – Lucy hoy te ves hermosa – mirándola a los ojos

Intenté responderle… pero me di cuenta que no tenía respuesta alguna para tal afirmación. Mi mente no estaba trabajando bien, lo único que podía hacer era mirarle detenidamente, sonreírle y guardar silencio. Estoy segura que si hubiera dicho algo así en otro momento yo le habría dicho que no jugara conmigo… pero hoy, sabía que me hablaba con toda la verdad de su corazón…

Natsu estaba ahí, frente a mí, diciéndome lo que sentía y yo en cambio estaba totalmente perpleja… perdida en mi mente…

¿Natsu me provocaba eso? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba a mí?

Ahora sabía que él tenía atracción por mi… ¿pero y yo?

Soy una mujer… una que después de todo… también tiene reacciones…

Cuando Natsu me toca me siento diferente… como si algo invadiera mi cuerpo…

Esa noche no pude decir nada al respecto… Natsu solo se limitó a guardar silencio y retirarse…

No sé como no le dije lo que en verdad sentía….

* * *

><p>Este capítulo me quedó muy diferente a lo que pensaba, a veces creo que mis historias se escriben solas jajajaja<p>

De todas formas espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Un capítulo corto, pero espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 Labios<p>

Punto de vista de Lucy

Mi día no empezó exactamente como lo habría esperado…

Makarov – ¡Lucy, Natsu! – Mientras les hace una seña para que se acerquen a él

Lucy – ¿Qué ocurre maestro?-

Makarov – Necesito que hagan una misión. Deberán recoger una caja que se encuentra en una ciudad cercana. En tres días los quiero aquí.-

Lucy- Maestro por…-

Natsu- ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos?-

Makarov - ¿Qué acaso se encuentran peleados?-

Lucy- No p…-

Makarov- Entonces no pasa nada-

Y así fue como terminé aquí, en medio del bosque casi de noche.

Lucy – Natsu creo que debemos de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche-

Natsu- Creo que aquí cerca hay una posada-

Lucy- Mira por allá está-

Después de hablar con la encargada nos enteramos que sólo había un cuarto disponible. Lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco incómoda, pero igual aceptamos.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto me puse un poco nerviosa al ver la cama, después de todo éramos un hombre y una mujer a solas… sentí que era como una alerta automática.

Entré al baño para ponerme mi pijama y cuando salí tropecé con algo.

Era Natsu que se había quedado dormido en pleno pasillo, después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Decidí subirlo a la cama porque si se quedaba ahí se iba a resfriar, para ello lo abracé y como pude medio lo levanté, logrando que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara sobre la cama.

Repentinamente sentí como su mano se paseó por mi espalda provocándome un gran escalofrío.

Eso me sorprendió mucho porque Natsu seguía dormido… pero no detenía el movimiento de su mano sobre mi espalda. Traté de alejarme un poco, pero al moverme causé reacciones en su cuerpo que no esperé.

Pude sentir contra mi vientre bajo su hombría… y repentinamente algo se apoderó de mí…

Miré su rostro, y descubrí que el que estaba allí en ese momento no era mi mejor amigo… sino… un hombre… uno que me miraba como mujer… el mismo al que yo ahora miraba con ojos perversos…

Mi mirada bajó a su pecho, luego a su torso… esa fue la primera vez que miré a Natsu como si fuera una deliciosa fruta que yo deseaba probar…

Acerqué mi cuerpo un poco más a él, provocando que de sus labios saliera un ligero gemido. Posé mis labios en su pecho… dejando a mi paso un pequeño camino de besos… pasé de su pecho a su cuello… él sin darse cuenta me abrió camino para disfrutarlo libremente, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha… mientras más me entretenía en su cuello, más presión sentía en mi espalda por parte de sus manos y aun mayor en mi vientre bajo…

Cuando llegué a su barbilla sentí la necesidad de acercarme a esos labios que nadie antes había tocado… labios que yo quería hacer completamente míos…

* * *

><p>Gracias por su tiempo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí ando de nuevo, en verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja, a pesar de que no conservo del todo sus personalides... igual espero les guste :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 ...<p>

Punto de vista de Lucy

Pasé mi mano sobre el rostro de Natsu, desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, se veía tan apacible… mis dedos recorrieron sus labios de un lado a otro… de esta forma pude notar que sus labios no eran ni muy delgados, ni muy proporcionados, estaban en perfecto balance. Tomé mi cabello entre mis manos y lo pasé a mi lado izquierdo del cuello, dejando libre mi lado derecho y mi rostro. Poco a poco acerqué mi rostro al suyo, conforme me acercaba la cama hacía un leve ruido.

Cerré mis ojos y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, besé su labio inferior y lo aprisioné entre los míos. Mis labios ejercieron presión sobre su labio inferior y lo succionaron suavemente, dejándolo escapar por segundos y atrapándolo de nuevo, una y otra vez, cuando comencé a repetir esto con su labio superior sentí como Natsu aprisionó mi labio inferior, causándome una gran sorpresa.

Pronto perdí el control de ese beso, y pude sentir como él guiaba el beso a su gusto, pronto se convirtió en un beso que me estaba dejando sin aliento, su mano se paseó por mi cabello, entrelazándolo con sus dedos y ejerciendo presión en mi nuca, debido a ello nuestra cercanía fue mayor.

Natsu comenzó a mover la mano que tenía sobre mi espalda, y la subió por esta presionándola con fuerza, de repente dejó mis labios para pasarse a mi mentón y acercarme de tal forma que yo quedé sentada sobre sus piernas.

Besó desde mi mentón hasta mi cuello, succionando ligeramente por su camino, mientras más lo hacía más espacio le daba, arqueando mi espalda hacia atrás. Podía sentir a Natsu arder, sabía hacia donde iban las cosas, pero mi cuerpo no quería detenerlo, y mi mente estaba en mayor confusión, porque… ¡yo misma lo había incitado!

Natsu comenzó a quitarme la parte superior de mi pijama, haciéndome temblar por lo que mi cuerpo ya presentía. Él pasó sus manos por mis hombros, bajando con ellas los tirantes de mi sujetador, y el resto del mismo.

Allí estaba yo con la parte superior de mi cuerpo sin nada, mis manos instintivamente intentaron cubrir mi desnudez, cosa que Natsu no permitió, acercó su boca a mis pechos, los besó y acarició, logrando que de mi garganta surgieran varios sonidos.

Natsu posó ambas manos en mi espalda y se dedicó a succionar mis pechos brindándome gran placer, después de unos momentos comenzó a bajar sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y pasearse por él.

Repentinamente Natsu se paró, para no separarme de él crucé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, provocando un gemido en ambos por el contacto, y sin dejar de jugar con mis pechos me recostó sobre la cama, bajó sus labios hasta mi ombligo y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con mis muslos.

El hecho de que él estuviera entre mis piernas me ponía muy nerviosa, pero igual me gustaba…

De pronto sentí como una de sus manos dejó mi muslo y se posó entre mis piernas, temblé ante el contacto tan repentino… -Natsu…-

Punto de vista de Natsu

Sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo me alertaron, y unos labios aprisionando los míos me despertaron.

Lucy… ¿estaba besándome? Nunca había besado antes, pero correspondí como si supiera lo que hacía. Mis manos prácticamente comenzaron a moverse solas, buscando algo, algo que no lograban encontrar en su camino…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a desear con gran intensidad a Lucy, mis manos intentaban aligerar un poco ese deseo, mi boca buscaba calmar ese calor interno…

Posé una de mis manos entre sus piernas y comencé a explorar, Lucy comenzó a gemir y eso me hizo sentir con ganas de hacerla mía en ese instante… pero no lo hice… había algo…

Natsu – Lucy… yo… te deseo tanto… pero hay algo que deseo saber antes de seguir -

Lucy -¿?-

Natsu – ¿Estamos haciendo esto… porque… nos queremos?-

La pregunta que hizo Natsu dejó sin palabras a Lucy.

¿En verdad sabía qué hacía y por qué?

* * *

><p>Les juro que mientras escribía la parte de Natsu yo también me hice esa pregunta...<p>

A lo mejor influyó la canción que estaba escuchando.

Algo que hasta mi me sorprendió es que esta pregunta surgiera por parte de Natsu y no de Lucy (repentinamente siento que Natsu se ha vuelto muy maduro, esa Cana hace milagros).

Hoy decidí seguir con el Fic porque hay puente (corre como loca de emoción), aun me quedan dos días de puente (aunque debo de leer). Mañana si puedo le sigo.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, descansen y gracias por su tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiendolo. PD: el narrador esta vez no será ninguno de los dos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 Juramento de amor<p>

Las preguntas son buenas porque son parte de nuestra curiosidad, lo cual significa que, al obtener una respuesta, aumentamos nuestro conocimiento, dándonos así una visión diferente de lo ya conocido y lo que aun hay por conocer. Esta siempre fue la forma de pensar de Lucy, ella nunca imaginó que responder una simple pregunta la fuera a llevar al lío en el que ahora estaba metida.

* * *

><p>Esa noche que prometía muchas cosas se vio opacada por la inseguridad de ambos. Ella no sabía lo que quería, y él por qué lo hacía.<p>

Regresaron al gremio tan pronto cumplieron su misión, pero la distancia entre ellos era la misma o mayor, que la que tenían al salir del mismo.

Los deseos ocultos de Lucy la habían llevado hasta donde estaba, frente a una botella de Vodka y una compañera de tragos. Las platicas con Cana se habían vuelto frecuentes desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ella ya no era la misma, sus acciones ya no se veían regidas por su razonamiento sino, por su cuerpo.

Cana – Te has preguntado ¿por qué comenzó a ocurrirte con Natsu? ¿Por qué no con Gray o cualquier otra persona del gremio?-

Lucy – Bueno porque Gray, ni nadie más, me preguntó cómo se hacen los bebés-

Cana- En el caso de que otra persona te hubiera hecho esa pregunta, ¿habrías reaccionado igual?-

Lucy- Claro que sí, ¿hay otra forma de reaccionar?-

Cana – Sabes a lo que me refiero –

Lucy - … No lo sé…-

Mientras mantenían esta plática fueron interrumpidas por el maestro Makarov.

Makarov – Como todos ya saben, cada año celebramos la fundación de Fairy Tail, pero este año es especial porque se cumplen 100 años desde que la primer maestra Mavis Vermilion creó nuestro gremio, así que he decidido que la fiesta será en… ¡la playa! – Lo dice mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa y un semblante un poco pervertido

Mirajane – Maestro- con tono de represión

Todo el gremio – ¡Sí!-

Lucy solo observó a todos en el gremio, pudo escuchar a más de uno hablar sobre cómo se verían las chicas en trajes de baño y a Mira regañando al maestro por pensar y decir cosas un tanto pervertidas.

En realidad Lucy no tenía muchos deseos de ir a la playa, pero era una celebración a la que no podía faltar, después de todo era el aniversario de la creación del gremio que ella tanto amaba.

El día del viaje a la playa llegó, Lucy no había tenido ni un momento libre, a penas el maestro había anunciado dicho viaje y todas las chicas del gremio decidieron ir de compras, claro no sin antes asegurarse de arrastrarla con ellas, incluso Levy había ido de compras con todas, después de todo (como dijo ella), estaba embarazada no enferma.

Las compras y las platicas habían sido respecto al viaje, a cómo se verían, qué llevarían, etc., eso la había logrado distraer lo suficiente como para no darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Natsu, pero como todos saben, el destino no se puede esquivar…

Lucy no había visto a Natsu en días, había desaparecido casi completamente, ni siquiera lo había visto en el transporte para llegar a la playa, así que cuando lo vio a la orilla del mar no pudo evitar estremecerse, al verlo ahí, observando al mar con tanta tranquilidad…

Natsu – Lucy- Lo dice de forma seria

Lucy – Natsu…- con la voz ligeramente entre cortada

El silencio se hizo presente, el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte por los nervios, haciéndola sentir aun peor, porque sabía sobre el agudo oído de Natsu y que gracias a ello se daría cuenta de sus nervios.

Natsu- ¿Lucy, quieres jugar?- Lo dice mientras se forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Había algo que a Lucy siempre le había gustado de Natsu y era esa grande y cálida sonrisa.

Lucy- Sí- mucho más relajada

Poco a poco Lucy comenzó a divertirse, olvidando casi por completo lo que la preocupaba.

Levy – Lucy, siento que hayan perdido-

Lucy – No pasa nada-

Levy – Me imagino que fue muy complicado hacer equipo con Juvia-

Lucy – Las cosas son mucho más fáciles cuando no está involucrado Gray- lo dice mientras recuerda cómo recibió una gran cantidad de pelotazos de parte de Juvia

Levy – Los celos son terribles-

Lucy- Lo bueno que tu no eres así-

Levy – Claro que no jeje-

Mientras caminan se dan cuenta de que una chica muy provocativa se acerca a Gajeel y comienza a coquetearle, inmediatamente cae sobre Gajeel un bloque de Hierro.

Levy- Y si pasa de nuevo, esa mujer no vivirá para contarlo-

Lucy se queda con la boca totalmente abierta, asegurándose de anotar muy bien en su mente "tomar distancia de Gajeel"

En la noche

Makarov – Hoy haremos una competencia-

Lucy - ¿Competencia? –

Makarov- Sí, deberán de elegir a un compañero, después de ello tienen que escoger una de las 4 cuevas que hay en el mar, atravesarla nadando, recoger una bandera roja que hay dentro de ella y regresar aquí, el primer equipo en regresar será el ganador-

Cana - ¿Cuál será el premio?-

Mirajane – Eso es un secreto-

Levy – Bien yo iré- Con el rostro iluminado por la curiosidad que le causaba el premio

Gajeel – No creo que debas, podría ser mucho esfuerzo y…-

Levy – ¿Me estas llamando inútil? – mientras sus pequeños ojos se llenan de lágrimas

Gajeel – Nooo, yo nooo –

Levy – ¡Gajeel tonto!- sale corriendo

Gajeel – ¡Levy!- Corre detrás de ella

Lucy se queda observando como Levy y Gajeel discuten, y corren de un lado a otro, sin evitar pensar en lo diferentes que ambos son desde que ella quedó embarazada.

Natsu – Como en los viejos tiempos – mientras extiende su mano hacia Lucy

Lucy - Sí- tomando la mano de Natsu

Tal vez Lucy no tenía en claro sus sentimientos o la razón de sus acciones, pero en ese momento estaba segura de una cosa: quería competir al lado de Natsu.

Makarov- Antes de que comiencen… ¡Todos deben de traer traje de baño!- lo dice mientras ríe de forma pervertida

Mira como respuesta sólo deja salir un suspiro. Al ver que todos habían cumplido con dicho "requisito", dio luz verde a la competencia.

Al principio Lucy no podía con el ritmo de Natsu, él era un muy buen nadador y ella pésima en eso, pero pronto lograron avanzar ya que se acostumbró al ritmo de Natsu y claro, porque los demás parecían mucho peores que ella, en especial Evergreen y Elfman, que más que nadar sólo sabían pelear.

Natsu y Lucy decidieron entrar a la cueva número 4.

Lucy – Esta cueva parece interminable y está completamente obscura-

Natsu – No veo nada, oh, tengo una idea- saca fuego de su mano para alumbrar un poco el camino

Lucy – Esa ha sido una buena idea-

Natsu – Sí, pero aun no logro ver la dichosa bandera – lo dice un poco enfadado

Lucy – Seguro está al final del camino-

Natsu – Argh – su fuego desaparece de inmediato

Lucy – ¿Natsu?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¡no te veo!- mientras trata de buscarlo a ciegas

Lucy comenzó a gritar por la desesperación, pero no recibía respuesta de él, era muy difícil buscarlo en total obscuridad, entonces recordó que traía en su cabello dos ligas que le había regalado Virgo, en las cuales estaban incrustadas varias lácrimas con forma de estrellas, que eran portadoras de luz. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de esto, Lucy las retiró de su cabello, las puso en sus muñecas y concentró parte de su poder mágico en ellas, ganando con eso la luz suficiente para encontrar a Natsu.

Lo buscó en los alrededores, pero no lo encontró, así que se sumergió para ver si no estaba bajo el agua, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que Natsu estaba bajo el agua, totalmente inconsciente y cayendo cada vez más profundo.

Lucy nadó lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de que no lograba mantener bien la respiración, pero aun así llegó a él, logrando por fin llevarlo a la superficie.

Lucy – Natsu, ¡Natsu!, ¡reacciona!- en su rostro comenzó a reflejarse una enorme preocupación

Él no reaccionó al llamado de ella, por lo que Lucy decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Lucy recostó a Natsu en la parte más plana que encontró de la cueva y le dio respiración de boca a boca… Con gran desesperación repitió el proceso 3 veces, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas con el solo hecho de pensar que Natsu podría morir, desaparecer por completo de su vida…

Lucy – ¡Natsu!, ¡Despierta!, no te atrevas a morir… no me dejes…- mientras lo abraza con gran fuerza, como si intentara evitar que alguien se lo llevara lejos de ella

Natsu – Lu…cy- seguido a esto tose y expulsa el agua que estaba en su sistema

Lucy – Natsu…- las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas

Natsu – No pienso dejarte-

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Lucy, y mucho menos tomando en cuenta que prácticamente lo acababa de besar.

Lucy - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

Natsu - No lo sé, de repente sentí un agudo dolor en la pierna y ya, todo quedó en negro-

Lucy – Es muy raro, ¿no te habrá mordido algo?, déjame revisarte, ¿dónde lo sentiste con mayor fuerza?-

Natsu – no lo sé, fue en toda la pierna-

Lucy – En alguna parte debiste sentir mayor dolor-

Natsu – Te digo que no-

Lucy – Natsu, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?- lo dice algo enfadada

Natsu – Es algo que no importa-

Lucy – Dime- ya bastante molesta

Natsu – Por lo mismo que tú no me dices qué te pasa- lo dice de forma un tanto caprichosa

Lucy – Hmp. ¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra!-

Natsu – ¡Claro que sí!, sólo te responderé, si tu me dices por qué estas tan extraña conmigo- mientras la mira fijamente

Lucy no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, bajó un poco su rostro.

Lucy – Natsu… yo… estos últimos días me he comportado como una total desconocida, no sólo para ti, sino para mí también, ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que quería, a dónde iba, qué pasaba… pero hoy me he dado cuenta de algo… sólo me he comportado así… contigo… a pesar de que creo que he cometido muchas locuras, sé que aunque se regresara el tiempo las volvería a cometer… pero sólo contigo… - mientras comienza a levantar su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Natsu

La voz de Lucy comenzó a temblar ligeramente, por el miedo que sus propias palabras infundían en ella. Estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, y eso, la asustaba.

Lucy – Hoy, que casi desapareces de mi mundo, sentí que todo acababa… cuando te escuché decir mi nombre mi ser renació, la alegría me inundó y sentí algo muy cálido en mi pecho… Mi mente estuvo confundida todo este tiempo, pero mi corazón siempre supo la verdad… Me gustas… me gustas tanto como la mermelada en mi pan tostado por las mañanas, te adoro como el cálido mirar del sol, te quiero como el aire que respiro y TE AMO como si el universo entero explotara en un segundo y volviera a crearse en otro… Te amo tanto que si desaparecieras mi vida se esfumaría en una décima de segundo…-

El lugar se llenó de un silencio profundo. Lucy guardó silencio esperando una respuesta de Natsu.

Natsu – Lucy… debo de confesarte que… el día que fuimos a esa misión, yo deseaba estar por completo contigo, quería tocarte, besarte… hacerte mía, pero me detuve… y no porque mi cuerpo pudiera aguantar ese gran deseo, ese gran calor… sino porque había algo que no tenía en claro… y era… tus sentimientos… - con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Lucy - …-

Natsu – Lucy, desde hace tiempo, cuando veo que estas en peligro siento como si el fin de mi propia vida se acercara… solo necesito ver en tu rostro el miedo para sentir que es el mío… He comprendido que todos mis sentidos están ligados a ti, mi vista cuando te admiro, mi olfato cuando detecto tu aroma, mi oído cuando escucho tu voz, mi tacto cuando deslizo mis manos por tu cuerpo y mi gusto cuando saboreo tus labios… Si perdiera alguno de ellos, lo único que me dolería sería no poder verte, escucharte, sentirte, olerte, tocarte o degustarte… cuando escuché tu voz, llamándome, pidiéndome que regresara, me esforcé el triple de lo que ya lo hacía, porque por ti viviría toda una eternidad… Te amo Lucy… Por sobre todas las cosas te amo, no importa qué, cuándo ni cómo, sólo tú.-

Natsu acercó su rostro al de Lucy, posando sus labios sobre los de ella…

La unión de sus labios se convirtió en un cálido beso, que brilló en medio de tanta oscuridad, con tanta intensidad… que se convirtió en el juramento de su amor…

* * *

><p>Hoy andaba romántica.<p>

¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que deba de escribir otro capítulo o este sería un buen final?

Espero sus comentarios :)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Felices vacaciones de semana santa y... ¡gracias por su tiempo!


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos siento tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo, no queía dejarlos esperando tanto por saber cuál era el final, ni quería que sintieran que el capítulo 6 era el final. Las cosas en la escuel se me complicaron mucho, era tarea ras tarea, desde las 8 am hasta las 2 pm (voy en la tarde), y llegaba a mi casa tan tarde que sólo quería dormir... en realidad aún tengo mucho por hacer, pero ya era momento de terminar este fanfic, me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que a ustdes también.

Ahora si, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p>"Las personas no solemos tener miedo cuando actuamos sin pensar, pero… en el momento que decidimos razonar las cosas, la realidad nos puede asustar, tanto que no sabemos cómo actuar". Lucy Heartfilia<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

El resultado de una pregunta

En el gremio.

Levy – ¡Lucy-chan!- lo dice muy sonriente, mientras se acerca a Lucy

Lucy – ¡Levy-chan!- lo dice de buen ánimo

Levy – Lucy, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Natsu?-

Lucy - ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?- con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

Levy – No te hagas, sabes a qué me refiero- con cierta picardía en su tono de voz

No pude evitar ponerme roja al entender el doble sentido de su pregunta, pero ¡¿Qué rayos le iba a responder?

Lucy – Amm, a cabo de recordar que hoy tenía algo que hacer, jejeje nos vemos- lo dice mientras se levanta de su asiento

Levy-Lu-chan, ¿ya no somos amigas?- lo dice con un rostro lleno de tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos

Lucy - Levy, no es eso, tu eres mi amiga, por favor no te pongas así- lo dice un poco preocupada

Levy - ¿Entonces?- con cara suplicante

Lucy – No ha pasado nada- lo dice un poco avergonzada

Levy - ¿cómo de que no lo han hecho?- lo dice en voz alta

Todo el gremio - ¡¿Qué?- lo dicen mientras la voltean a ver

Lucy – ¡Kyaa! ¡No me refería a eso!- sale corriendo del gremio

Punto de vista de Lucy

No puedo creer que Levy me pregunte esas cosas, ¿acaso yo le pregunté lo que hacía con Gajeel?, ¡pues no!, aunque ella si me contó algunas cosas… ¡rayos!, moriría de la vergüenza si ella algún día se entera de todo lo que ha pasado con Natsu… aunque de alguna forma no le mentí… no ha pasado nada… argh, ya no quiero pensar en esas cosas, será mejor descansar…

Narrador

Lucy decidió regresar a casa, después de todo, ella no se iba a sentir cómoda si regresaba al gremio. Tener sobre ella la mirada de cada integrante de Fairy Tail y las preguntas curiosas de Levy no la dejarían vivir en paz. De hecho desde que supieron la relación que ella y Natsu tenían, las miradas se concentraban en ellos. Claro en especial en ella.

Al llegar Lucy a su casa decidió tomar un baño para dejar de lado tantos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente y no le permitían concentrarse en otras cosas.

A Lucy siempre le había parecido muy cómodo su baño, ya que estaba dividido prácticamente en dos cuartos. En uno ella se podía desvestir con toda comodidad, tenía su espejo, su ropa y diversas cosas de utilidad para ella, y el segundo sólo estaba conformado por su bañera, lo único que dividía ambos "cuartos" era la puerta de la tina.

Lucy abrió un poco la puerta, abrió la regadera y cuando esta dejó salir agua tibia se metió a bañar. En verdad disfrutaba tomar un baño, ya que la relajaba totalmente.

Lucy – El agua está deliciosa- lo dice mientras cierra la puerta y se recorre hacia atrás.

Lucy- ¿mmm?, ¿Qué es esto?- lo dice mientras voltea para ver lo que sintió

Lucy – ¡Ah!- lo dice mientras se recarga con fuerza a la pared

Punto de vista de Lucy

Ahí estaba Natsu… en mi bañera, dormido y… desnudo… esa palabra en mi mente provocó que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez… y mis pensamientos fluyeran en diversas direcciones…

El rostro de Natsu se veía apacible, tan tranquilo, que cualquiera podría pensar que es muy calmado, aunque la realidad es totalmente distinta.

Mis ojos dejaron de observar su cara y se fueron deslizando como mantequilla por su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho y su… al darme cuenta de qué era lo que observaba tan detenidamente pasó por mi mente la idea de acercarme a él y tocarlo… pero en ese momento algo me detuvo, otra idea, otro sentimiento… mi cuerpo tembló un poco al contemplar lo que podría pasar si yo me acercaba a él…. Una cosa podría llevar a otra y todo terminaría en… mi mente se negó a terminar de formular esa palabra… decidí salir de ahí, pero justo cuando intentaba escapar escuché su voz…

Natsu – Lu..cy…- lo dice con un poco de sueño mientras se levanta

Al mirar que Natsu se levantaba no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito y pegarme a la pared. Mi mente me decía que saliera de ahí pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Mis ojos lo contemplaron nuevamente… mi corazón latió con mayor fuerza… ante esto sólo me atreví a dirigir mi mirada a otro lado.

Natsu – Lucy, ¿por qué estas desnuda?-

Lucy – ¡Kyaaa!-

Había pensado tanto en él que olvidé que estaba desnuda. El calor en mis mejillas se hizo evidente.

Natsu- ¿mmm?-

Lucy – Mira quién lo dice- mientras lo señala

Natsu – ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¡ah!, ya recordé, tardabas mucho en llegar, me dio calor y decidí bañarme-

Lucy – Eso ya no importa, pero ¡¿podrías al menos taparte?-

Natsu – ¿Por qué?-

Lucy - ¿cómo de que por qué?, ¡ESTAS DESNUDO!-

Al decirle eso, no pude evitar pensar en que tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado… inmediatamente me di una cachetada mental. Estaba perdiendo mi concentración.

Natsu – Tu también-

Lucy – Pe…-

Natsu – No es la primera vez que me vez así, ¿por qué te molesta?- mientras se acerca a ella

Me quedé sin palabras una vez más…. Era cierto, yo ya lo había visto así aquella vez… entonces… ¿por qué me ponía tan nerviosa volver a verlo así?, esa vez hice mucho más que sólo observar…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un cálido beso en mis labios… provenientes de unos labios que yo ya había saboreado en muchas ocasiones… desde ese momento en que descubrimos ese amor mutuo… nunca le había temido a eso labios como en ese momento…

No pude evitar seguir el ritmo que él impuso en el beso… uno que había comenzado siendo lento y se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy apasionado…

Sus labios abandonaron los míos por unos momentos para recorrer mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a pasearse desde mis hombros y parte de mis brazos, una y otra vez… de forma tan calmada y relajada, que erizaba mi piel.

Por un momento dejó de tocarme, al notar esto abrí mis ojos. Él me estaba mirando fijamente. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y entendí lo que quería.

Poco a poco fui bajando mis manos, permitiendo que mis senos quedaran al descubierto, sonrojándome aún más de lo que ya estaba.

No pude evitar temblar ligeramente al sentir que se aproximaba a mí, así que simplemente cerré los ojos, pero me sorprendí mucho al sentir que solamente me abrazaba.

Natsu – Lucy, ¿me tienes miedo?-

Al escuchar su pregunta sentí que me había leído la mente, el problema era que no le tenía miedo a él…

Lucy – No –

Natsu – ¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?-

Lucy – Tengo miedo, pero no de ti-

Natsu – No entiendo-

Lucy – Temo a lo desconocido –

Natsu – Yo también –

Lucy - ¿Por qué?-

Natsu – Sabes que nunca he hecho esto… temo que no sea de tu agrado, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo-

En ese momento comprendí que nunca había sido YO, siempre habíamos sido los DOS… ambos hemos tenido dudas, miedos… los dos nos sentíamos igual… la atracción había sido mutua, en cambio yo más de una vez sólo había pensado en mi… en lo que sentía, en lo que yo quería…

Lucy – Te amo Natsu…- mientras se separa ligeramente de Natsu

Natsu – Y yo a ti- mientras acerca su rostro al de Lucy

Él posó sus labios sobre los míos, y yo sin esperar ni un segundo le correspondí.

Mis brazos rodearon su espalda, mientras mis manos la recorrían parte por parte, tratando de memorizar cada línea de su formado cuerpo. Mientras paseaba mis manos por su espalda pasó por mi mente algo que hacía tiempo quería hacer. Tan pronto como lo pensé, lo hice. Bajé ambas manos hasta llevarlas a su trasero y lo apreté con fuerza, como si fuera lo único que pudiera tocar de él. Debido a ello Natsu se separó un poco de mí y emitió un leve gemido acompañado de mi nombre… pronto me di cuenta que su reacción no había sido exactamente porque yo lo había tocado, sino, porque lo había atraído a mí, de tal forma que "todo" de él había rosado con fuerza mi cuerpo…

Punto de vista de Natsu

Las manos de Lucy me tomaron totalmente desprevenido. Supo cómo hacerme perder el control en sólo un instante. Apenas recuperé mi aliento cruzó por mi mente una idea… algo que después de aquélla vez, no dejaba mi mente…

Sin decirle palabra alguna la tomé entre mis brazos y la recosté en la tina, me incliné sobre ella y comencé a explorar su cuerpo… mi boca se entretuvo en sus grandes pechos, succionando su pezón derecho como si fuera mi único alimento…

Los jadeos que provenían de la boca de Lucy me hacían querer explorar aún más, llevar acabo algo que me provocaba mucha curiosidad… mis manos bajaron a sus piernas, a sus muslos… detuve una de ellas sobre su pierna izquierda, mientras mi boca abandonaba su pecho y mi otra mano se posaba en su pierna faltante.

Mi boca se deslizó por el vientre de Lucy hasta llegar a su objetivo…

Lucy – ¿qué ha…?-

Lucy no pudo terminar su oración, mis movimientos no se lo permitieron, sólo podía escucharla gemir sonoramente con cada movimiento de mi lengua paseándose por esa parte tan sensible de ella…

Al sentir las manos de Lucy posarse en mi cabeza decidí hacer un movimiento más.

Con lentitud introduje mi lengua en su ser, haciendo con ello que Lucy se arqueara hacia atrás y sus piernas trataran de juntarse, pero esto no me detuvo.

Lentamente adentré y saqué mi lengua de su cuerpo, provocando que ella tomara con mayor fuerza mi cabeza. Poco a poco subí el ritmo del movimiento de mi lengua, logrando que ella gimiera aun más y con ello, yo perdiera el control sobre mí… escucharla así, bajo el poder de mi lengua, me hacía sentir estallar…

Me detuve un momento y la observé por varios segundos… su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, eso la hacía ver hermosa… pasé mi vista por cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras más lo corría más sentía la gran necesidad de tocarla, besarla hasta no poder más… quería hacerla mía en ese instante… ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente, ni mi corazón podían esperar más…

Punto de vista de Lucy

Su lengua se encargó de darme un placer inimaginable… cada movimiento me hizo temblar y desear que su ritmo aumentara aún más… mis sentidos se nublaron notoriamente cada vez que él posaba su lengua en mi… lo que sentí en ese momento no sé cómo describirlo… sólo sé que mi boca comenzó a salivar tanto, que no dudo que se haya escapado en algún momento de mis labios… mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza y mi respiración era tan agitada… en cada momento que mi respiración y mi corazón se coordinaban sentía que todo se detenía… que sólo había placer en mí…

Tal vez Natsu nunca había hecho esto… pero lo hacía muy bien, sabía qué puntos tocar en mi, para volverme loca… si así eran las cosas con poca experiencia… ¿cómo sería cuando él la tuviera?

Cuando Natsu se detuvo abrí mis ojos. Ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, diciéndome con la mirada todo lo que deseaba…

Se acercó a mí… se veía tan… sólo quería besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo con mucha intensidad… sólo quería hacerlo mío…

Sus labios llegaron a los míos, comenzando un beso apasionado. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y mis manos se entretuvieron en su cabello. Natsu dejó que caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, provocando un gemido en ambos, ya que mis piernas habían quedado a los lados de sus caderas, dejando en pleno contacto nuestros sexos…

Sentirlo tan duro… pegado a mi, me hizo desearlo con mayor fuerza… así que ejercí presión entre nuestros cuerpos moviéndome, aunque estuviera recostada, de arriba abajo… haciendo que nuestros sexos se pegaran y despegaran.

Natsu – Lu…cy… no a…guan…to más…-

Lucy – Yo tampoco-

Natsu se separó un poco de mi y se dispuso a introducirse en mí… ver su pene tan grande me hizo sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda… pero eso no quitaba de mi ser el deseo de tenerlo en mí… Él se dio cuenta de mi disposición y poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en mí. Sentí que esa parte de mi se expandía, cuando llegó a mi himen se detuvo, tomó mi mano, me miró a los ojos, le sonreí y prosiguió…

El dolor no se hizo esperar, mis ojos se cerraron con rapidez y mi mano apretó con fuerza la suya…

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de mí, me relajé. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente… apenas lo noté me moví un poco, para que Natsu siguiera…

Sentirlo dentro de mí era algo mucho más intenso que sólo sentir su lengua… Cada vez que entraba y salía de mí, yo perdía el control, deseaba que su ritmo se intensificara aún más, quería que sus embestidas fueran mucho más rápidas y profundas, era como una necesidad muy fuerte de hacernos uno… nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas y nuestros gemidos descontrolados… agradecí mucho que nadie se encontrara en el edificio, sino, estoy segura que habría muerto de vergüenza.

Cuando sentí que no podía más mis manos fueron directo a su trasero y lo apreté con mucha fuerza, tratando de acercarlo aún más a mí… en ese momento ambos llegamos al clímax… Sentir ese calor tan grande recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo fue algo totalmente nuevo para mí… Sentir la descarga de Natsu dentro de mí al mismo tiempo lo convirtió en algo aún más intenso…

Mi respiración pronto comenzó a regularse, al igual que el calor de mi cuerpo y esas cosquillas que aún podía sentir en mi parte intima… Natsu seguía dentro de mí…

Natsu – ¿te gustó?-

Lucy – Como no tienes idea… y eso que nunca lo habías hecho… no me imagino cómo será cuando seas un experto-

Natsu - ¿Qué te parece si comienzo a entrenar?-

Y por primera vez, noté una mirada pícara en sus ojos…

Lucy – Me parece perfecto-

Ese día fue sólo el inicio de una relación perfectamente activa.

Natsu sigue siendo muy curioso… en todos los sentidos… el día de hoy me siento agradecida de que él sea así… si las cosas hubieran sido distintas tal vez no estarían entre mis brazos nuestro hijo y él…

Natsu – ¿Lucy qué murmuras?- lo dice mientras talla sus ojos

Lucy – Murmuro que me encanta tu curiosidad…-

Natsu – ¿De verdad?- mientras retira al bebé de los brazos de Lucy y lo pone en su cuna

Lucy – Vamos a despertar al bebé-

Natsu – Es que aún tengo algunas dudas…- lo dice mientras sonríe y toma un mechón del cabello de Lucy entre sus dedos

Lucy – Yo también- lo dice con un toque pervertido

Natsu – Entonces bajemos-

Lucy – Bien-

Natsu toma a Lucy entre sus brazos, mientras comienzan un beso apasionado, que sólo se detiene para dar paso a las siguientes palabras:

Natsu – Adoro el resultado de mi pregunta-

Lucy – Yo también-

Fin

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más perdón por la espera. De una cosa pueden estar seguros, no subiré un fic y después lo abandonaré, eso no me gusta para nada hehehe Lo que empiezo lo termino.<p>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por seguir mi fic y sobre todo, por su tiempo :)

Que tengan una bonita semana.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
